1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work benches. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable work benches partially supported by a vehicle hitch for unloading and sawing flat material such as plywood.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transport, unloading, and sawing of outsized sheet materials such as plywood sheet requires much effort in handling the sheet of material during these activities, particularly, when only one person is available for the task.
It is known to provide work platforms which are totally or partially supported by a hitch or hitch receiver of a vehicle such as a truck. It is also known to provide a hitch mounted platform for assisting in unloading cargo from a truck. It is further known to provide a workbench having two spaced supports for supporting a workpiece during sawing.
It would be desirable to provide a workbench which enables a single worker to easily unload and support a plywood sheet or other similar material from a truck bed and provide a number of moveable elongated workpiece supports which are themselves supported from below, leaving space between supports and between the workpiece such as a sheet of plywood and any lower support for a saw blade to pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,976, issued Oct. 28, 1997, to Kollopoulos et al., describes a device supported by a vehicle hitch receiver providing a large flat work area having spaced square tubing and a frame useful in unloading and supporting cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,308, issued May 14, 1985, to Urban, describes a hitch mountable workshop structure having various facilities for performing precision machine work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,748, issued Dec. 7, 1993, to Curran, describes vehicle tool platform apparatus useful as a work bench on the tailgate of a truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,127 B1, issued May 1, 2001, to Hodge, describes various configurations of vehicle mounted tool supports and see, in particular, the embodiments of FIGS. 7 and 12 employing the ground supports.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a workbench supported by a vehicle hitch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.